Cables enter telecommunications boxes, and enclosures, or other devices through ports or other openings. Some telecommunications systems include tubes which are passed into the telecommunications devices for later use and installation of fibers through the tubes in an air blown fiber installation process. Typically, these tubes are provided within a conduit or duct. There is a need to fix the tubes relative to the port.